Love at sea
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Monkey D Luffy has a twin sister named Monkey D Lacey. After finding his sister adrift at sea Luffy asks his sister to join his crew. Not long after meeting Lacey a certain green haired swordsman starting falling for the younger girl.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the deck of sunny all Luffy could think about was home. Unaware to the crew Ace wasn't his only sibling there was Sabo at a time but there was no point bringing that up. Also there was his younger sister Lacey. He says younger but by that he just means by a few minutes the two are twins. The two were very close growing up Lacey would follow her brothers around despite Ace, Luffy and Sabo all worrying about her getting hurt. Lacey would often see to her brothers wounds and clean them and put bandages and plasters on them. Luffy was suddenly remembering all of this Lacey was all he had now. She had dreams like he did, maybe they would meet again on this vast ocean.

"Hey Luffy! Why so quite?" Zoro asked standing over the younger boy.

Luffy looked up at the man towering over him and smiled brightly before jumping to his feet and shouting "Sanji give me food!" Zoro just laughed in response and followed the young captain into the kitchen. Despite putting on a brave face Luffy couldn't help but feel uneasy he had been feeling this was for a few days now. He hadn't felt like this since he was younger when Lacey had gone missing she was later found injured in a ditch some bandits had attacked her and taken the food she had gone to the village to get for Ace, Luffy and Sabo. Luffy could always feel when she was in danger and this feeling was the same as back then which only made him worry more.

Sitting at the table with all the meat he could want he still couldn't shake this feeling. Staring blankly down at his food as his skin became cold. "You don't like it Luffy? That's unlike you!" Sanji stated leaning over the young captain. All of his crew was now staring worriedly at their captain it's not like him to not eat, ever. The feeling just kept getting stronger it was starting to hurt his chest. He could barely hear his crew talking their voices muffled by the sound of his pulse. The feeling was over whelming him until he couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the kitchen for some fresh air. The whole crew looked on worried about their captain before slowly following this was so unlike Luffy they wanted to make sure he was ok. Luffy was leaning over the rails breathing heavily. All his crew could do was look on in horror at their usually cool headed captain.

'Why does it hurt so much?' Luffy asked himself as he looked over the railings his eyes were blurry and took a while to adjust to his surroundings. Taking another look he saw a plank of wood with arms just about holding on to it. Luffy's body was not letting up his body felt heavy whilst looking at this image. He saw a face a girls face it hit him so hard as he recognised the face of his sister sinking in to the water her arms slipping off the raft. He didn't think he just jumped in the water after her. He could hear the faint cries of his crew calling his name. He hit the water and saw his sister sinking but he couldn't move he reached out his hand for her but it was in vain he couldn't reach her. Next thing he knew he was being pulled up he wanted to scream telling whoever it was to save his sister but he was too weak. "There's someone else down there" Sanji yelled as he came to the surface. Zoro quickly jumped in the water as Sanji got Luffy back on the boat. He could see a figure in the sea it had sunk quite deep. Zoro got closer enough to see it was a woman he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up and gently laid her down on the deck for Chopper to look at.

"Why did Luffy do that he could of just told us if he saw someone" Sanji mused.

"He's been acting strange these past few days." Nami answered

"Who is the girl." Zoro asked

"Chopper how are they both?" Robin asked

"Luffy is fine just a little weak he should wake up soon. The girl she swallowed alot of water and seems to be suffering from another illness look" Chopper said as he help up her left arm revealing yellow bruises that covered her arm "I think I know what it is but it will take a few days for her to recover"

"She really is quite beautiful." Sanji stated as he crouched down to get a better look at the purple haired girl.

It wasn't long before Luffy woke up. The feeling he had felt before was subsiding finally. He smiled to himself before remembering his sisters face sinking in to the ocean. He ran out of the room he had been sleeping in running around the ship manically. "Hey Luffy! Calm down! What is it?" Zoro asked

"Where is she! Where is she! Where is she!" Luffy kept repeating.

"The girl from the sea? Choppers treating her"

Luffy ran to the infirmary surprising Chopper, Nami and Robin as he burst through the door. Luffy's eyes darted across the room until they reached the purple haired girl lying on the bed. Luffy was no longer feeling any pain within. He walked slowly over the girl moving her hair from her face gently to get a better look. It was no doubt about it this was his little sister. If he hadn't of felt all that pain he wouldn't have known she was out there. She would have died. Unaware to Luffy his whole crew was now standing in the infirmary looking on at him. He sat beside his sister inspecting the marks on her left arm. He noticed her right arm was covered in flower tattoos. She was thin and her clothes looked like they were falling off her frame and torn in various places. It was a while before someone spoke. "She has an illness which attacks the muscles. It's in the early stages so it will heal faster but is still very painful. She also has these bruises on her back, neck and legs it would seem she was in a lot of pain she most likely passed out due to how much pain she was in." Chopper said breaking the silence. Luffy just stared at his sister in front of him. "Luffy what is it? Why did you jump in after her instead of telling us? Why are you not talking? Luffy! Talk to us!" Nami yelled starling everyone in the room. This was so unlike Luffy everyone wanted answers. "Her names Lacey" Luffy said quietly still not looking away from his sister. "You know her?" Nami asked.

"She's my little sister" Luffy whispered

"Sister? You have a sister?" Sanji asked quite surprised that the beautiful girl in front of them was Luffy's little sister.

"We should let Luffy be alone for a while" Zoro stated ushering everyone out the door. Luffy stayed with Lacey. Chopper had given her an IV and been treating her illness. "Chopper how do you get this illness?" Luffy asked startling chopper slightly. "You have to have a weak immune system to catch it. It's a rare illness from an island on the grand line. It origin's are unknown Luffy we just know how to treat it." Luffy nodded his head as thanks to chopper for explaining. Luffy had hardly eaten and never left Lacey's side it had been four days now. Lacey's bruising had pretty much disappeared and her skin was no longer pale or cold to touch. She started to wake up surprising Luffy with sudden movements. She opened her eyes slowly the light stinging her eyes as she did so. Luffy Smiled down at her. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust and recognises Luffy. She couldn't help but smile back at her brother. She tried to move her body but winced in pain. "Chopper!" Luffy yelled. Chopper came running in to the room. Noticing that Lacey was awake he jumped up to examine her.

"This is my ships doctor Chopper" Luffy stated

"How cute!" Lacey cooed Chopper started mumbling and doing some kind of dance.

"Are you in pain?" Chopper asked after he had finally stopped dancing

"It hurts when I move" Lacey answered.

"That's normal I'll give you a mild pain killer and moving around should help. You will be in pain for a few days before it is completely gone it's just your body repairing the damaged muscles." Chopper explained as he gave her a painkiller.

"Thank you doctor" Lacey smiled as she patted chopper on the head.

Luffy helped her to her feet and helped her walk to the deck of Sunny. All of his crew were made aware of her awakening from Nami and were gathered on the deck. Sanji smiled to see he was no longer pale and she didn't look as skinny as she did a few days ago. "Hey everyone" Luffy beamed "this is my sister Lacey. Lacey this is my crew" he smiled pointing from Lacey to his crew and from his crew to Lacey. Lacey smiled and bowed slightly before saying "Thank you for looking after my brother!"

"My pleasure my lovely you are very beautiful may I cook something delicious for you?" Sanji swooned "I'm the ships cook Sanji my love!"

"Hey, I'm Nami the ships navigator" Nami said smiling

"Captain Usopp the great sniper" Usopp exclaimed

"IM THE CAPTAIN" Luffy shouted. Lacey laughed in response.

"I'm Brook the musician. May I see your panties miss?" brook answered as Nami hit him on the head for asking such a question.

"I'm Super Franky the cyborg! And this ships shipwright" Franked said loudly whilst putting his forearms together and making a star.

"I'm Robin an archaeologist" robin said quietly

"Zoro swordsman" Zoro stated blankly.

"And you have all ready meet the ship doctor chopper" Luffy stated pointing to Chopper.

"It's nice to meet you all" Lacey said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro stood examining his captain's sister. The girl he pulled out of the water. She was shorter then Luffy but only by an inch or two. She was thin but curvy. She had long purple hair which was shorter at the stop and slightly messy with the underneath being longer and pulled into two low pony tails. Her right arm was tattooed with several different flowers covering her whole arm. Her skin tone was the same as Luffy just a bit lighter but Zoro put that down to the fact she had been sick for several days. Zoro couldn't stop looking at her. Her smile captivated him made him feel funny. Something he had never felt before.

They all sat in the kitchen not much could be heard over Luffy's eating and the crew talking it was noted that Lacey ate as much as Luffy just not as messy or rudely. It would seem that although she ate a lot she had manners which her brother did not. The crew were glad Luffy was back to his old self but they had saved a lot of food over the past few days of Luffy not eating.

After a few days it was settled that Lacey would become part of the crew. The crew realised that Lacey was a botanist and made medicine from plants. They finally reached land. Lacey decided to buy some clothes as she had been borrowing Nami's clothes but with the height difference they were too big for her frame.

Lacey looking through the racks came across a few pieces of clothing she liked at a reasonable price. Picking up a blue corset and black shorts she decided to change straight in to them and put Nami's clothes in a bag. She also picked out several different outfits and a few pairs of shoes deciding to wear black sandals. She walked towards the ship but saw a book store so decided to buy some books. After her shopping was complete she wondered back the ship and put her things away.

Lacey had never really just wondered around the ship. She was truly amazed by its size and all the functions it has. Not really paying attention she tripped over Zoro's swords landing on the sleeping swordsman. Zoro opened his eyes wondering what had just fallen on him his eyes caught sight of Lacey pushing on his chest to get up her hair falling in her face. Zoro blushed slightly at the beautiful girl. Lacey hurried to get up before apologising profusely. Zoro just smiled and said it was ok. If it was anyone else he would be angry but somehow Lacey just makes him smile. Lacey slumped down beside Zoro asking him about his three swords. No one really asked Zoro about them or why he uses them. Although not much of a talker Zoro was happy to talk to Lacey. 'You must have tired yourself out with all that walking your body must still be recovering' Zoro said to himself as Lacey's head was resting on his shoulder. The younger girl had fallen asleep Zoro couldn't help but think she looked cute. Zoro decided to do some weight training 'it will be awkward if the others get back and she's asleep on me' he said to himself as he got up careful not to wake her up.

That night at dinner the question of where Lacey had been these past years came up. "Where have you been these years Lacey?" Luffy asked while stuffing his face with meet.

"I left home after I heard about Ace" she paused "After that I meet a pirate and travelled with them until a month or so ago I left to stay at a village for a while and then I set off on my own and my ship was destroyed and I woke up here" Lacey explained

"Which pirate crew was it?" Nami asked

"The heart pirates. I learnt a lot more about medicine when travelling with them."

"Tra-guy?" Luffy asked between mouthfuls

"Trafalgar law you mean? Yes you know him too I know he saved your life after marine ford didn't he?"

Luffy just nodded in response.

Lacey spent two years with the heart pirates. She learnt more about medicine making and read most of Trafalgar's books. She wasn't a doctor but she liked knowing what medicine healed what and how to make it. She had grown close to the members of the crew especially law and Bepo. She missed them greatly and hoped to see them again someday. Lacey had trained herself hard over the two years. Sparing with Bepo helped to increase her hand to hand combat skills. Sparing with law helped to increase her strength and agility also helped to improve the use of her devil fruit abilities. It would seem that all three siblings had devil fruit abilities. Lacey ate her devil fruit a little over two years ago. Her fruit was the force, force fruit. Which lets her create force fields and use force as an attack. Lacey's time with the heart pirates made her strong in both mind and body. She wouldn't be as strong as she was now without the time spent with them.

It didn't take long before Zoro and Lacey became close. It happened slowly and no one really remembers them not being together. Sanji of course was jealous of the swordsman and didn't see why Lacey liked being with him so much. The pair both started to have feelings for each other. Feelings other than that of friendship feelings Zoro didn't quite understand himself. Zoro had yet to see Lacey fight a part of him hoped she wasn't useless like Nami and could hold herself in a fight. He just wanted to see how strong she was. Luffy had said she used to beat both him and Ace in a fight when they were younger he wanted to see if his was true or if the brothers were just going easy on her because she was their younger sister.

They had arrived at a new island and it would appear that it held a large marine base. Of course Luffy has a knack for getting into trouble and was spotted quickly by the marines. Lacey at this point was the only member of the crew unknown to the marines she and Zoro were walking around the town before being seen by marines and chased through the town. "Smoker" Zoro said Lacey looked at the older man in front of them smoking two cigars. The older man looked at Lacey wondering who she was. "Who are you?" Smoker asked.

"I'm Monkey D Lacey!" Lacey stated with a smile on her face.

"The straw hat has a sister?" Smoker stated getting his head around the fact before lunging forward to attack straw hats sister. Lacey pushed Zoro to the side as smoker came at her. She smiled before punching him in the face making him fall back. "Your strong" he said rubbing his face from the impact. Lacey smiled at his response. The fight continued for a while Lacey was strong enough as to not use her devil fruit ability her haki was strong enough as to fight smoker with just hand to hand combat. The Fight ended when Luffy ran passed and grabbed on to Zoro and Lacey and pulled them back on the ship and they set sail once again.

"You were fighting smokey back then" Luffy said looking at his sister.

"I think so?" Lacey replied looking at Zoro who just nodded in reply to her unasked question.

Zoro was surprised by her strength she held her own against smoker and he only hit her once. The fact she could hold her own and fight so well made Zoro like the girl more.

Luffy smiled before ruffling his sister's hair "You got stronger but I think I can beat you now. No more going easy on you like before"

Lacey laughed at his statement "You can't beat me brother."

"Sanji food!" Luffy yelled "We didn't get to eat in town!"

Lacey stood looking out at the marine ships they were leaving behind them it was her first encounter with the marines and she wonders if telling them her name was a good thing. They now know that Monkey D Lacey is the sister of Monkey D Luffy the daughter of Monkey D Dragon and the granddaughter of Monkey D Garp. Her lineage spoke for its self. Even if she wasn't a pirate her name would bring the marines.


End file.
